A Long Week - Redone!
by PrussiaNerd
Summary: Lovino is left in the care of the German brothers while Antonio is away. - - Will contain shota, watersports ((Nothing vulgar)) and minor bondage.


_What better way to start off my new year productivity then to write a story?  
Well, it's been a long time. I just lose motivation to type some times.  
Thank you everyone who has been patient with me and stuck with me this long!_

Well, this is a rewrite of an old story I wanted to finish but never did.  
If you're seeing this version, it means I've already deleted the older version.  
Get ready for a new and improved version of A Long Week!

* * *

Antonio knew Lovino was upset, the way he gripped onto his hand so tight as they approached Ludwig's quaint little home. He knew Lovino was going to be in good hands with his friends though. Ludwig and Gilbert both knew how to raise children! Gilbert raised Ludwig and well... Ludwig never had to deal with kids but he knew he'd be good to Lovino! Antonio smiled down to Lovino when he knocked on the door. "Remember, Lovi, no tantrums when I leave. You gotta be good for Gilbert and Ludwig." Antonio told him. They had a talk a few days before Antonio had to leave on his business trip, and like before, all he got in response now was a little silent nod. Lovino didn't want to be left in the care of Ludwig and Gilbert though, he wanted to be left alone, in his own house.

Ludwig was the one to open the door, giving a weak smile down to Lovino after he offered one to Antonio. He knew he had to make the kid feel at home here, and it was only for a week. He took the suitcase Antonio was holding, offering his hand out to Lovino for a moment. Lovino refused that hand and just walked by him into the house, refusing to look back, he wanted to cry. He didn't want Antonio to leave him here!

"He has everything he needs in there. Make sure he brushes his teeth morning and before bed. He'll try to skip it so make sure you watch him. Sometimes he'll have an... accident.. No drinks before bed. If there are any storms while he's here, he'll probably ask if he can sleep with Gilbert or you.. Just allow it or he'll have a tantrum." Antonio went on about Lovino's behaviour for the German before him, a certain Albino having come up to see Lovino, holding him in his arms now.

"Have a good week, you too Lovino!" Antonio called before he waved to his friends, pouting a moment when he saw Lovino didn't even look his way. He knew tears were probably welling up in those big olive green eyes of his. He couldn't handle the thought of leaving Lovino either, he adored the child so much. He sighed lowly as he got back into his car, driving off before he changed his mind about leaving.

Ludwig turned to look to his brother, seeing the Prussian holding the child while Lovino had his head on the males shoulder. He didn't want to fight it seemed. Ludwig wasn't staying for a tantrum though. "I've got work to do, so Gilbert will be the one to play with you through the day. Just come and get me if you get hungry or whatever.." He took a few steps before he furrowed his brows, moving to pat the childs back in a reassuring manner. "Antonio will be home in no time, don't worry.."

"I want him home now... I don't want to stay here." Lovino commented back.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you with that." Ludwig sniped softly at the words before he headed to his office.

"You'll be happy here, kid. We can do whatever you want today." Gilbert told him, trying hard to cheer him up a bit. Lovino didn't seem to be taking the bait though as he pushed at him.

"I don't want to play without Antonio!" He growled softly.

"Okay, okay.. Calm down. Maybe we can go for a walk for a bit so we don't bother bruder. You don't want him to come out here rampaging in an angry fit. _It's scary._" He whispered the last part into the boys ear, making him pout.

"I don't want to see him mad!" Lovino near squeaked at Gilbert. He already thought Ludwig was scary as it was, he didn't want to see him mad.

"We can go out to the park and have some fun. Does that sound good?" Gilbert questioned, getting a nod from the child. It'd at least get his mind off of Antonio for a little bit. Maybe he'd take the kid out for lunch too if things went well.

Gilbert carried the child easily to the park, adoring how the boy easily leaned into him. He looked so adorable. He had an orange shirt with a tiger face on it, black stripes covering up the orange background of the shirt. He had the cutest black shorts on and they showed off his cute bare legs. He even had the cutest little sandals to complete his look. Antonio definitely knew what he was doing to make people fall head over heels for the little Italian.

Lovino struggled when they got to the playgrounds, shoving at Gilbert, causing the Prussian to laugh and set him down so he could rush off to play. He followed along after the male and leaned against the metal bar holding up the swing set, watching Lovino pull himself up onto the seat. "Can you give me a push?"

The words caused the albino to grin widely. Such a cutie. "Of course." He told him, grabbing the chain holding up the seat Lovino was seated on, hands held tight to the chains. Gilbert gave him a little push, watching the Italian begin to swing, he gave him two more pushes before he left the Italian to swing on his own, getting onto the vacant swing beside him. It went on like that for hours, before Lovino finally deemed himself hungry enough to head home from such a fun morning.

"I'm hungry." He commented to Gilbert lightly.

"How about subs?" The Prussian suggested, causing a happy little yay to leave the childs mouth. Gilbert never noticed how sweet Lovino could be if he wasn't constantly mad. He offered his hand down to the child, getting a slap.

"I don't need to hold a hand, idiota, I'm fine on my own, I know how to walk!" He huffed.

There it was. The attitude. Gilbert was sad that he didn't want to hold his hand like he did Antonio, but he knew he'd come around eventually; it wasn't too long later that they both were home, seated at the kitchen table.

Lovino insisted he could handle a 12" sub since Gilbert was only going to get him a 6", so now the male was watching the child scarfing down his Chicken sub. Gilbert had a meatball marinara while he got Ludwig a cold cut with everything on it, the way the German liked it. Gilbert chuckled as the child seemed to be slowing down halfway through his 6" half. "Full?" Gilbert commented.

The Italian frowned to him, nodding. "I'll put your other half in the fridge." He told the boy, getting up to wrap it for Lovino and putting it where he knew the child could reach it if he wanted it.

"Couldn't handle it, huh?"

"I just ate too fast, jerk! I could have finished it all!" Lovino bit back at him angrily.

"No need to get mad." Gilbert laughed out, poking the boys cheek as he finished off what he had left on his plate.

Ludwig didn't even join them for eating, he was locked away in that office of his still. "Today was a good start, huh?" Gilbert commented.

"I guess it was.. I had fun." Lovino chimed lowly, glad he did get Antonio off his mind for a bit.

"Lovino.. What time do you normally go to bed?" Gilbert questioned, he knew it was an hour after dinner when the male had to sleep, he just wanted to see if he would try to lie.

"I go to bed at 7.." He huffed to Gilbert. "Didn't Antonio tell you anything?"

"He told me. I just wanted to see if you'd try to lie." He poked the boys cheek, getting another slap. "So I guess you should go brush your teeth and get ready for bed, it's already almost six-thirty now."

Lovino huffed lowly, crossing his arms as he got up and went to stomp up to the guest room he was staying in. He didn't want to sleep now! He had so much fun and now it was over! He grumped as he got into his pajamas and brushed his teeth before he went to get Gilbert to tuck him in.

"Tuck me in... Please.." Lovino muttered lowly.

The albino picked him up and carried him up the steps. "Anything for you." He told him lightly, setting him into the bed and pulling the covers up to his chin. "Now get to sleep." Gilbert told him before he flicked off the lights and shut the door.

_Now to keep the rest of the week going that smoothly. _


End file.
